Truffles
Truffles is the losing main character in the "Vote or Die" poll. People had to vote between him and Lammy. Although he is technically not a main character (due to losing), there is a possibility that he may become a main or secondary character in a future episode. For now, his only appearances were cameos in several episodes. Character Bio Truffles appears to be a blue pig. He has a pig-like snout, hooves, a unique earshape, and a twisted tail. But theres nothing much known about him due to his few appearances. He was one of the two candidates for being the new Happy Tree Friends character but he lost to the other candidate, Lammy. However, despite losing, he still makes a very brief cameo in Lammy's debut episode "A Bit of a Pickle" and some episodes afterward. It is possible he may be introduced in a future episode, maybe even be added as a main character in the future. Judging by his clothing, he could've been a sailor. His facial expression shows that he may be grumpy. Truffles' personality may be hinted by an image of him blowing a raspberry, indicating that he may be short-tempered, rude, or snotty. Truffles got around 70,000 votes while Lammy & Mr. Pickles got around 100,000 votes. Truffles Episodes Main article: Truffles' Appearances Appearance Roles *"Winner" video *A Bit of a Pickle *See You Later, Elevator *127 Hours Trailer Spoof (Youtube video) *Stealing the Spotlight (Blurb) *Take Your Seat Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Sailor (Possibly) Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *[[Lammy|'Lammy']] - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Deaths 1. Possibly burnt to death in Stealing the Spotlight Blurb (debatable). Trivia #He is the second character to wear sailor type clothing, the first being Russell. #He could've been the third main character to lack a heart-shaped nose, after Lumpy and Sniffles. #His name most likely comes from the fact that pigs are sometimes used to find truffles. #He appears to have a unique body structure in terms of Happy Tree Friends. He has a different nose, lacks buck teeth, does not appear to have opposable thumbs, has unique ears, and a unique tail. #He is one of the three pig characters in Happy Tree Friends, the other two being Char Sui from Three Courses of Death, and the Pig Child from Mole in the City.. #Right now Mondo media isn't telling us what they're going to do with him. There is a possibility that he will be a introduced as a character in a future episode, or his role of peeping could become a regular gag in episodes. Kenn Navarro said: Anyway, as for what we'll be doing with Truffles... I'm not actually quite sure yet. So, I can't tell you fans one way or the other. #Due to his cameos with Lammy and other characters, there have been comments on episodes about Truffles being a 'stalker'. #Truffles may have been based off the Disney character Donald Duck, as both wear sailor-like clothing. Donald Duck is also noted to be short-tempered, a possible personality trait of Truffles. #He makes two appearances in Stealing the Spotlight Blurb. #His survival rate is 100% along with Lammy with the difference that he appeared in 4 episodes while Lammy appeared in only 1. #Truffles is the only character who has survived all the episodes he appeared in. Though the only reason for this is that he only had a brief cameo in all episodes he was in. This will probably continue until he gets a featuring or starring role. #Truffles usually appears in scenes with female characters. Gallery ''Add a photo'' See Also *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Vote or Die Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters